Nothing Else
by kathiann
Summary: A twisted post ep to 2x03 "Red Badge". How to explain this...Jane gets jealous, there's mentions of Bosco and the football jersey, you know the one. Like I said, it's a bit twisted. I think it's worth the read, there will be smut. multi chapter
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note: **I had this idea before reading any of CaterinaCarmela's post 'Red Badge' fics. That being said, any similarities are purely coincidental. I probably shouldn't have even said anything. This will be a muilti chapter fic because I seem to be incapable of doing anything else.

**Disclaimer: **I read a very interesting article the other day on the myth behind the "Moonlighters" theory; you know the one that says if you get your male and female leads together you're going to kill the show. I'm now convinced that it could work. Bruno Heller still doesn't want them to get together. Proof positive that I don't own the show.

**SPOILERS FOR AND UP TO "RED BADGE" **let's just assume that if it's in the show its fair game.

**NOTHING ELSE 1**

He sat on her front porch, not sure why he was here, but knowing that she would be coming and that was what was important. He saw her car pull up, it was too late to change his mind now, she had seen him. He watched as she checked her gun, an unconscious action to seeing a shadowy figure loitering on her porch.

It had been an impulsive action, showing up at her house. After he'd realized that Sam was in love with Lisbon, after he realized that he couldn't have that. After she told him that she thought the guy in the mail room was hot. That, and he had watched her dance around her living room for an hour in that old football jersey, and he was strung up and needed to talk to someone.

He watched her come closer. She still hadn't realized it was him, her own fault for not turning on her porch light. Her bag was held lightly in her left hand, so she could drop in at a moment's notice if necessary, her right hand hovered around the holster on her waist, imperceptible to all but him.

"What is it about the mail room guy that makes him so hot?"

"Jane?" She squinted her eyes in the darkness realizing that it was him. Her right hand dropped, her left hand grasped her bag tighter. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"Waiting for you." What else would he be doing sitting on her front porch step.

"I can see that, that still doesn't tell me why you're sitting on my front porch at close to midnight."

"You didn't answer my question, why is the mail room guy hot?"

"He's young, muscular, blond hair, blue eyes, cute, and when he comes around bringing the mail he always smells good and smiles."

Jane nodded. He was blond, he smiled, he was cute. So he wasn't blue eyed, but his green eyes could pick up a blue tint if he wore the right color, and he wasn't particularly muscular, but he could smile like no body's business, and he did that now.

"What about Bosco?"

"Bosco?" She looked at him like he was crazy, and walked past him to unlock her door. He didn't wait for an invitation, just followed her inside and shut the door.

"He's in love you. He's probably been in love with you since you were his trainee back in San Francisco. It probably kills him that you won't have him because he's married."

"Yeah right. Don't worry Jane. I know all about Bosco. He's anything but faithful to his wife. He's got a thing for the young ones, if I were you, I'd be warning Rigsby to keep a closer eye on Van Pelt."

Jane gave her an odd look as she placed her keys and bag on the table by the door. "Go ahead and sit down, make yourself comfortable, I'm going to get out of my work clothes."

"OK?" This was a bit odd, but he decided to go with it. Lisbon was probably going to let into him later, string him along now for a great pay out down the road. That did seem like something she would do, something she had probably picked up from him. How many times had he done the same thing, and tonight, talking her into doing the whole charade to catch that psychopathic doctor…

A noise on the stairs caused him to turn his head and see her walking in that same football jersey that she had worn earlier. Now it was his turn to question. "Lisbon? What-"

"You know Jane, I was thinking about what you said earlier. About Bosco being in love with me. I think you're jealous. You always are when there are other men around who show an interest in me. Way is that?"

Jane shifted in his chair, the same one she had sat in that afternoon, the same on in which she had admitted to dancing along to the Spice Girls CD that was hidden on her book shelf. "I just want to make sure you're ok, I know your brothers all live out of town, and I just want the best for you."

Lisbon shook her head at his sadly. "You don't expect me to believe that do you Patrick?"

_Patrick?_ "Lisbon, are you ok? You didn't drink anymore of the good doctors' coffee did you?"

She sauntered, for that was the only word for it, towards him. "Nope."

The jersey rid up slightly as she stretched on tippy toes in front of him, not high enough to show anything, but high enough to cause him to sweat. "Lisbon, what are you doing?"

"We both know there's only one reason you showed up here tonight, you want me. Watching me dance around in this shirt and nothing else…you don't think I was doing it for the doctor do you?"

_Nothing else?_ "That's right Patrick, nothing else, I know you've wanted to get your hands on me from the first time I opened the door for you tonight."

"Teresa…" He trailed off as she leaned over him. The neck of the jersey just high enough that he can't see down it. She put a hand on each arm of the chair, pinning him in, keeping him from escaping, not that he'd want to.

He could feel her breath on his skin, legs straddling his on the chair, good thing it's so deep, only way they both would fit, he reached up to touch her…

BAM

Startled Jane jumped, he wasn't at Lisbon's apartment, he was at the CBI building, on his worn leather sofa. The sound he heard had been the janitor banging his cart through the hallway. Jane looked down at his pants, not good. He hadn't had a dream that vivid in ages. And he hadn't had a dream like that about someone other than his wife in ten years at least, probably longer.

He sat more comfortable on the sofa, needing to calm down before he could go anywhere, but where would he go? He noticed that the light to Lisbon's office was out; she'd obviously gone home while he was sleeping. He thought back to his dream and dream Lisbon, sexy as hell, as always. He thought about the last time he had seen her that day, laughing over his revelation that Sam Bosco was in love with her, his last lingering glance at her and he knew just what he was going to do.


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note: ** Just quick to Thea because your review wasn't signed so I couldn't respond-closet shipper I'm sure, still doesn't mean we'll ever see it on the show. That being said, I just love a good dream sequence, probably my most over used plot device. I know I shouldn't use it as often as I do. In case anyone was wondering, here's that article about "Moonlighting" that I mentioned in my last disclaimer, just take out the spaces http:// www. npr. org/ blogs/ monkeysee/ 2009/ 09/ what_really_happened_to_moonli_1. Html follow the internal link to the list of shows that have 'done it right' over the years. Anyone who's read my smut before knows this routine, no children in my bed=smut, children in my bed=no smut. Oh, and while I'm going for the record for longest authors note, I finally finished my first short story for my creative writing class, go to my profile for a link to where it's located if you're interested.

**Disclaimer: **Still not mine. Boy do I wish they were at times, because Jane wouldn't have been able to keep a straight face after seeing Lisbon in that jersey and 'nothing else', of course, then there wouldn't be this fic, so maybe I'm glad I don't own them.

**Nothing Else 2**

Lisbon sat at her desk rubbing her eyes. It had been a long emotionally exhausting week. Though it had been fun to play along with Jane for once, it was still troubling and wearing. She smiled as she looked at the half eaten donut on her desk and smiled. Only Jane would remember that she had been craving donuts from Maries at the beginning of this horrible week. Ok, so that was Wednesday and today was only Friday, but still, he had remembered.

She stood and looked out the broken window of her office. She was going to have to pay for that, but it had been well worth it, just like she told Bosco. Bosco. What was she going to do about him? She thought that his hopeless infatuation with her had ended when she left San Francisco, when she had risen to the position of senior agent. She had seen him around the office, knew he was in town, but now, they were hopelessly intertwined. Stupid Red John, stupid Jane.

And there he was, just sleeping away without a care in the world. She wondered at his seeming inability to touch her earlier when they had been at her apartment. When she had broken down in front of him, when she had danced around her living room in her brothers football jersey. It was a replacement for the one that she had been given when he received a full ride football scholarship to college. The old one had been worn out by use. She slept in it, worked out in it, relaxed in it. That and several others. Another brother played baseball, the baby played soccer.

Why hadn't he wanted to touch her? She wasn't asking for sex or anything, but a hug would have been nice. Sure she had asked him to leave that morning, but, since when had he listened to her? Walking out of her office door and towards his couch she smiled, he was still there.

She was never sure how to wake him when he was sleeping, should she be gentle and soft, gently shaking his shoulder 'til he woke? No, that wasn't her style. Instead she walked up to the couch and gave it a swift kick, right by his head.

He jumped; she couldn't help but chuckle a bit under her breath. It always amused her when he woke up, for as much as he paid attention when he was awake, he was completely clueless when asleep.

"Lisbon," he sat slowly, stretching. She always enjoyed the way his body moved when he was first waking up, stretching and moaning like a cat. "I thought you had gone home."

"Nope, still re-setting up my office. Not even gone a week and they moved all my stuff around."

"You know, some of that stuff was moved because you threw a chair through a window."

"And whose idea was that?" She asked giving him a triumphant glare; she knew he wouldn't have a comeback for that.

"Tell me Lisbon, why is it that you so rudely woke me up just now; I know you didn't come out here just to bother me about _our_ well executed plan."

Of course he would know she was stalling. Now if only she could figure out a way to broach the subject. "Why didn't you want to touch me?"

"What?" Any last lingering bits of sleep were now gone from his eyes at her question.

"I've watched how you work for years now. I've seen the way you comfort people in distress, seen the way that you use physical touch to comfort and get what you want, even those who don't want to be touched or comforted. At my place earlier, when you were hypnotizing me, you didn't touch me, hardly at all. It seemed almost a chore to you. And tonight, when I was dancing around in a football jersey and nothing else, you didn't even look at me other than to accuse Dr. Carman of killing Mc Tear…" She let her voice trail off; this was more than she had planned on saying, if she and really planned on saying any of it.

"You know what Lisbon, you're right. I didn't touch you really. I could have, but I didn't want to take advantage of you. I wanted to look at you, but I didn't, because every time I thought about you I thought about what it would be like to lift that stupid jersey right off your body, just the thought of your legs, they go on for miles in that shirt you know, makes me want to take you right now, on this couch." He stood and walked to wards her.

"Jane?" It was her turn to be confused; she had never imagined that he would be so forward. Teasing sure, but this, she never expected.

"I've wanted you for so long now." He advanced towards her; she backed up, her knees running into the couch. She didn't resist and sat down heavily. Jane leaned over her. "Don't resist Lisbon; you know you want it to."

He leaned down, trapping her with his arms on each side of her, lowering his head to her neck. She arched back, giving him better access. He gently licked her neck. Ok, that was odd, was his tongue rough?

"Jane?' She said hesitating. "Why is your tongue like sandpaper?" She pulled back from him to look at him.

"Meow?" _Meow?_ She blinked her eyes and opened them, she was lying in her bed, her cat nuzzling her neck and licking her.

"You know Pink that really isn't funny. I was enjoying that dream." She scratched behind the black and white cats ears, sitting up in bed slightly. "What's up kitty? You want out?"

"Meow."

"Ok, I'm getting up." She stretched slightly, she wasn't really tired anyway, not like she should be after the week she'd had. But the dream had energized her, left her wanting; she wouldn't be able to sleep for a few hours at least.

She padded down the stairs, not bothering to turn on any lights, there was no need. Her furnishings were sparse, and she knew where they all were. Besides, the front porch light was on. She'd be able to watch Pink from the doorway without a problem, call him back when he'd had enough fun.

"OK boy, don't have too much fun out there." She opened the door, letting the cat dash from between her legs.

"Lisbon?" The voice startled her and she looked up quickly, her jaw dropping when she saw who was standing in the glow cast by the porch light.


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors Note: **HAPPY HALLOWEEN! This chapter is fueled by candy and my frustration with children incapable of listening after they've eaten their body weight in candy. Man I love this holiday (insert sarcasm here). I now have to take Indiana Jones, a Dalmatian puppy and a good witch out to get even more candy, I love being a mom! Oh, I may have gotten some dates wrong in here, sorry about that, let me know if you know something that I don't about how long it's been since Lisbon was in San Francisco. Blame for this chapter goes to .x.x. Cordelia .x.x., who got me thinking, always a dangerous thing.

**Disclaimer: **If they were mine, my house would be the cool house that gives out full sized chocolate candy bars. As it is, we only get a handful of trick or treators; I guess no one thinks to come along the main street :(

**Nothing Else 3**

"_Lisbon?" The voice startled her and she looked up quickly, her jaw dropping when she saw who was standing in the glow cast by the porch light._

"Bosco?" Lisbon blinked to make sure she wasn't seeing things, then immediately regretted her decision to remain in her baseball jersey night gown. She had no desire for this man to see so much of her uncovered. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"I had to talk to you." He was standing on the bottom step of the porch, just inside the small pool of light cast by her front porch light.

"About what?" She thought she knew. The last time she was in this position she had been able to tell him that she had taken

"I've really enjoyed working with you again; it's been too long really."

"Not this again." She mumbled under her breath and leaned against the door jam. She looked out over the tiny patches of green that wove around the professionally maintained complex looking for Pink, hoping that he would finish his business soon; she had no desire to be having this conversation.

"I don't love her Teresa, that hasn't changed. I try, but working with you again, all those feelings, they just come back."

"You need to leave Sam."

"Why?"

Was he serious? "You're married. You were married 10 years ago, you are _still_ married. Until and unless that changes, nothing will ever come from your unhealthy attraction to me."

"We have an understanding. She doesn't want a divorce, but she doesn't want me. She's ok with me seeking comfort elsewhere."

"Oh come on Bosco, do you really expect her to believe that?"

The new voice startled Lisbon, so caught up in the argument with Bosco that she didn't notice another car pulling into the parking space by her front door, or the man watching from just outside the pool of light.

"Jane, what the hell are you doing here?"

"Same thing you are apparently, though, I don't have nearly the same hang ups you do."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Well, I may have enough baggage to fill a 747, but you, you're married. You don't even have the courtesy of telling your wife that not only are you no longer attracted to her, you haven't been in what, fifteen years? And that you go around, lying about it, to have sex with younger women."

Jane had been walking towards him the whole time he was talking and was now standing in front of Bosco in what most people would call a challenging pose. Bosco ignored him.

"I wasn't talking to you maggot, I was talking to Teresa."

"Are you drunk?" Jane sniffed the air around him, "You are drunk. Does your wife know where you are?"

"No one asked you to come here Jane."

"And no one asked you, yet, you seem to feel you have a right."

"I've known her longer than you."

Jane looked at him curiously for a minute before turning towards Lisbon. "Good morning Lisbon, how are you doing?"

Smirking at him she said, "I was fine until Pink woke me up to come outside."

"He is a bit rascally isn't he?"

"Pink?" Bosco asked just to insert himself in the conversation.

"Her cat," Jane answered turning back towards Bosco.

"How the hell do you know about her cat?"

"Really Bosco, you shouldn't drink and drive, or think for that matter, it makes you even surlier than you usually are." Jane knew that he was provoking the older man, but he just couldn't help it, he didn't like him, and he was encouraging Lisbon to help him committed adultery, it just wasn't right.

"Jane…" Lisbon warned from the porch, wishing that she had decided to put on a robe or a pair of shorts.

"It's ok Lisbon, I just wanted to make sure you were ok, I'll just be going, I'll see you in the morning." He didn't want to go, but, it was just easier than fighting, in public, on Lisbon's front porch. He didn't want her to get upset with him, that's not why he came over tonight.

"What? You're just going to insult me and leave?" Bosco asked getting right up into Jane's face.

"No, I didn't come to insult you, I came to see Lisbon, but I'm leaving because I can tell that the last thing she wants is to have the cops called because of noise violations from our 'discussion' out here. So yes, I'm leaving, even though I don't-"

He didn't get a chance to finish as Bosco's fist connected with his jaw. Jane staggered backwards, struggling to keep his balance. He looked up just in time to see Lisbon barreling off the steps and into Bosco, tackling him to the ground.

How she managed to keep him pinned Jane did not know, what he did know was that the baseball jersey was shorter than the football jersey, and he could see just that much more skin, up to just the curve of her ass…

"Leave Bosco, now. Go home to your wife, never come to my house again and I won't call the cops." Lisbon gingerly got off of Bosco glaring at him just long enough to make sure he was leaving before turning towards Jane who was suspiciously _not_ looking at her. "Are you ok Jane?"

"Um…" Jane rubbed his jaw where Bosco had hit, wincing at the pain.

"Come on inside, I'll get some ice for you." Lisbon turned towards the house, pausing in the doorway to let Pink enter. Jane couldn't help but watch her as she moved; this was not how he had thought his showing up at Lisbon's house in the middle of the night would go.

Really, he hadn't thought he'd do more than just sit in his car and look at her house, waiting to see if a light came on at some point. But now, he had a growing bruise on his jaw, and he was following a scantily clad Lisbon into her house. He'd never really been a big fan of football or baseball, but he was changing his mind.

"Are you coming Jane?" Lisbon asked looking over her shoulder at him.

"Um, yeah, coming." He mumbled following her. This was going to be harder than he thought.

**Authors Note: **Humm, not sure I like this. Oh well. Next chapter will be better, promise.


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors Note: **Wow, the response to the last chapter was way better than I thought it would be. That being said, no promise of smut in this chapter, I can't get my son to sleep in his own perfectly good bed. Oh, and I just had to share, because that's just the way I am, the name Pink is a variant of Patrick. I'm serious, check it out (just remove the spaces) http:// www. thinkbabynames. com/ meaning/ 1/ Patrick

**Disclaimer: **As evidenced by the fact that it was Rigsby and Van pelt sucking face in last weeks episode and not Lisbon and Jane, I do not own this show, the characters, or anything really.

**Nothing Else 4**

Jane sat in the living room of Lisbon's small condo in the same chair she'd sat in just yesterday. He had to pinch himself to make sure he wasn't dreaming. He hadn't thought very far past just showing up at her place when he left the CBI office. He'd just wanted to see her; or her condo; see if there were still lights on, see if there was a chance he might be able to talk to her. His dream had thrown him for a loop and he wasn't quite sure how to deal with it.

He watched as Lisbon came out of the small kitchen, a Ziploc bag full of ice in one hand and a well worn dish towel in the other. "None of my ice packs are frozen, this will have to do." He watched her come closer, and noticed an almost imperceptible limp; had she hurt herself?

He took the proffered bag of ice and wrapped it tightly, pressing it against his jaw, there was going to be a hell of a bruise by the time the sun came up. He watched as Lisbon settled gingerly into the sofa, Pink jumped up next to her and Lisbon absently scratched behind his ears. Jane glanced over at her and immediately looked away, he could see right up her shirt and there was no way that would help the situation.

"How are you doing?" Jane asked, looking at a spot slightly over her head.

"I'm fine." The silence was more than just a bit awkward. Jane was debating on how to bring up the limp he had noticed, while at the same time, not looking at her legs, her legs that went on for miles and disappeared under that slightly worn baseball jersey. And if he looked at her legs he could see up that ridiculously short jersey right to her…no, he wasn't going to go there, because he would start to think of the dream...

"Are you sure, because you were limping when you came out of the kitchen, did you hurt you leg when you tackled Bosco?" Distraction is always a good tactic.

"Speaking of Bosco," she said, ignoring the question, "What are you doing here Jane? I can't imagine you drove all the way over here at midnight just to get punched in the jaw."

"Well, I haven't pissed any suspects off lately; my face was feeling suspiciously bruise free."

"Seriously Jane, why are you here?"

"Honestly? I wanted to see you, but I knew it was probably too late, so I was just going to play a stalker and sit in my car watching your house all night. It wasn't until I got here and saw Bosco that I decided to actually get out of the car."

Lisbon looked at him, not sure what to say. How do you tell someone that you're glad they came over but please leave so you can go back to your incredibly hot and steamy dream about them? "Did you want some Tylenol? I bet that's got to hurt."

"Sure thanks." He watched as Lisbon walked back to the kitchen, she was trying to walk normally, but it wasn't really working. Still, he couldn't help but notice they way her legs looked when she moved, the way that the jersey rid up just lightly on her hips. Did she have any idea what she was doing to him?

"Is tap water ok? I don't have anything else really."

"Tap water's fine." Jane called back to her. Looking through the doorway he saw her stretching up to reach a glass out of the cupboard. She stood on her tip toes to reach into the back of the cupboard, the jersey inching up to show just the hint of her ass covered in what looked like plain white cotton panties. Jane shifted uncomfortably in his chair. It was as if he was channeling Rigsby and his constant inability to make the first move with Van Pelt. This wasn't like him. He was Patrick Jane, cocky, egotistical, charming, Patrick Jane. He never had a problem pursuing women in the past, now shouldn't be any different. He firmed his resolve, placed the bag of ice still wrapped in the towel on the coffee table and slipped into the kitchen.

Lisbon was standing by the sink, looking through a small cupboard filled with bottles of various sizes. Most of them he could tell were bottles of vitamins and cold medicine. She was clearly looking for the Tylenol. He watched her for a second, noticing the way she was favoring her right leg, before walking up behind her and placed his hands on her hips.

"Lisbon," he mumbled into her ear. "You did hurt yourself. You really shouldn't lie to me."

Lisbon for her part managed to suppress the shiver that ran through her as Jane's hands touched her. "It's nothing Jane; I just knocked my knee on the ground." She turned around with a pill bottle in her hand. "I've done worse at work, its ok."

Jane's hands were still on her hips, resting lightly. "Let me look." He whispered, looking down into her eyes. He didn't wait for a response as he slowly trailed his hands down her hips and down her legs; he knelt in front of her as he continued to stroke down her legs. He tried to keep his voice steady as his face became level with her stomach, and then her thighs. He bent low to look at her knee and noticed a large knot growing there.

"You need the ice better than I do." He mumbled under his breath. Without thinking he leaned forward and placed a gentle kiss on her knee. He closed his eyes and for a brief second allowed himself to think of his dream and the thrill he'd received at seeing her standing on her porch just minutes ago in nothing but an old baseball jersey, distracted as he was by his thoughts he didn't notices the small tremor run through Lisbon's body when he pressed his lips to her knee again.

Lisbon for her part was trying to resist the urge to join Jane on the floor. His lips, though soft, were heavenly. And his hands were still resting on her thighs, just below her ass, and she felt an involuntary shiver go through her body. She leaned back against the counter and closed her eyes, thinking of her dream; the thought of his lips on her neck and other places was just too much. "Jane…" She mumbled, not meaning for the words to come out of her mouth.

Suddenly he was in front of her, his face in hers, his breath on her neck. "Lisbon." He voice was deep and hoarse, and there was a flicker of an emotion Lisbon didn't recognize behind his eyes.

Shakily she brought her hand with the pill bottle up and gave is a gentle shake. "Medicine for your jaw."

"You should take some for that knee; you're going to have a hell of a lump on it."

"Yeah." She slipped past him and grabbed another glass, filling both of them at the same time. She opened the bottle and took out a couple of Tylenol before handing the open bottle to him.

"Thanks." He mumbled as he also took out a few. He swallowed and gestured for her to lead the way back into the living room. As she left he watched her ass again, trying not to groan out loud at the reaction that his anatomy was having to the way that her jersey was riding up. If he had his way she would always wear that and nothing else.

"Which one of your brothers plays baseball?" He asked as they sat down again.

"Andy, middle one. He's got three kids of his own now." The silence settled around them as they both got lost in their own worlds, their own minds, thinking of the dreams they had been having.

"Were you really going to sit outside in your car all night looking at my house?" Lisbon asked suddenly.

"Well, I don't know, maybe." He paused. "If I'd gotten here and Bosco wasn't here and you were standing on that porch silhouetted by the light of the porch light…It's no wonder that they gave you the nickname of Saint Teresa, you were positively heavenly. I think I may have come to your door just to worship you."

"Jane?" She gave him an odd look, it wasn't like him to go on about her like that, sure he was rather observant, but he'd never heard him talk about her, or any one really, in the same terms that he was using now. And without any of the usual sarcasm or guile.

"Do you want to know the real reason I came over here tonight Teresa?" The use of her first name caused her to snap her head towards him. She saw the same emotion that she had seen in the kitchen flit behind his eyes again. "I had a dream, about you. About that jersey you were wearing earlier, about that dance you were doing, about what it would be like to touch you, kiss you." He stood and walked over to her, placing a hand on each side of her head.

"Jane, what are you doing?" She was trying to keep her voice steady, but with him standing over her like that, it was too much like her dream, too much like how she had just been imagining him, he breath caught in her throat as he bent over her.

"This." Was all he said before be bent down and placed a tender kiss to her lips.

**Authors Note: **As much as I know you all hate authors notes at the beginning and end…lgmtreader and I were discussing the fact that I like to drag out the smut and she really thinks I need to get a move on, and well, apparently I've inspired her to write and alternate ending to this. Taking up the same place this one starts. So, what are you waiting for? It's going to be at least 2 days before you get smut out of me, so follow the link, also the link is in my profile. http:// www. fanfiction. net/s/5487923/1/


	5. Chapter 5

**Authors Note: **Sorry this took so long for me to get this up, I ran into a block of sorts and everything I wrote just sounded really cheese. Just ask lgmtreader, she'll tell you. And speaking of which, If you haven't read her little alternate ending to this story you should seriously check it out, link's on my profile. Just a reminder, I know that Lisbon was wearing a football jersey in the ep in question, but, in this fic she was sleeping in a baseball jersey. It was all explained in chapter 2 if you need a refresher.

**Disclaimer: **My Jane is like an ogre, which in turn is like an onion. They all have layers. Jane on the show, not so much lately. See, no way I could own him. Though, I wouldn't mind if he showed up at my house late at night and did some of the things he does here.

**Nothing Else 5**

"_Jane, what are you doing?" _

"_This." Was all he said before be bent down and placed a tender kiss to her lips. _

The kiss was quick, almost hesitant and over before Lisbon even had a chance to respond. Jane pulled back slightly, looking at her face, trying to judge her reaction.

"Oh." Lisbon said, slightly flustered even after such brief contact. "Oh, um well…wow. I didn't expect that."

Jane smiled slightly, though it didn't reach his eyes and leaned back, sitting on the large ottoman like coffee table that was positioned between the couch and the large chair he had been sitting in earlier. "I just wanted to know what it would be like; it was different in my dream."

"Different good? Or different bad?"

"Oh, different good, for sure. It was nothing like in my dream…better, much better." He cursed the Janitor under his breath; the dream would have been amazing if he hadn't been woken up.

"Better than mine too." Lisbon muttered under her breath, settling further back into the sofa.

"Better than yours? You had a dream about me?" He managed to keep his voice with just the merest hint of curiosity, but inside he was dancing like a little school girl.

"I did; only, Pink woke me up just when it was getting good."

"Really?" Jane asked, an amused gleam to his eyes, and the same spark of desire flitting across his features. "Were we here in your condo?"

"No, we were at work and you were on that couch of yours."

"Is that so?" Jane stood up again and sat down close to her on the sofa. He placed a hand on her shoulder, turning her to face him. "Well, maybe this will make up for us not being at the office."

He placed his other hand on her check and turned her face to his, gently placing his lips on her, not wanting to rush. The kiss was tender and soft, Lisbon leaned into it, bringing her arms up around his neck, she buried one hand in the curls in the back of his neck, pulling him closer to her.

The kiss stayed tentative for a few seconds before Lisbon darted her tongue out to tease Jane's lips causing him to moan and open his mouth against hers. She quickly inserted her tongue into his mouth, not sure what if she was moving too fast. The answering stroke of his tongue allayed all of her fears. She quickly deepened the kiss even further, pulling him closer to her, running one hand down his back.

Jane ran his hand from her check down her neck scraping just the tips of his nails across her pulse point; she shivered at the contact. He broke away from the kiss, moving his mouth to that same spot on her neck, sucking lightly. He kissed down her neck slowly, nipping slightly whenever the urge over took him, he could feel her low moan against his mouth when he passed the hollow of her throat.

He paused when he got to the collar of her baseball jersey, looking up at her eyes, silently asking if he could go on. The lust and desire in her eyes was all the permission he needed as he slowly unbuttoned the first button on her jersey. He kissed the skin he exposed slowly, tenderly, and continued to slowly unbutton the shirt, kissing the exposed skin as he went. He didn't part it open, keeping it barely covering her breasts, until he had reached the last button. He placed his hands on her hips, just skimming her skin.

He looked in her face once more, noticing the way his touch was causing her to squirm underneath him, trying to get more contact. He trailed his hands up her side, pushing her shirt out of the way as he went, avoiding touching her breasts, keeping eye contact with her the entire time. He pushed her jersey off her shoulders, allowing her to shrug out of it. He leaned back and looked at her, sitting there in just her plain white cotton panties.

"God, you're beautiful." He said, smiling an intoxicated smile. "I always knew you would be."

Jane didn't give her a chance to respond as he bent down and captured her lips in a searing kiss. Not staying long in one place he broke the kiss as suddenly as he had started it, turning his attention to her breasts. He covered both of them with his palms, weighing them in his hands getting a feel for them.

He leaned down, gently kissing one nipple, chuckling slightly as she arched into his touch. He sucked it into his mouth, biting gently and suckling it until the nipple was a hard, sensitive peak. He placed his palm over the nipple he had just slathered his attention on, pinching the sensitive flesh slightly to keep it aroused as he paid the same attention with his mouth to the other nipple.

She sighed contentedly as he began to trail kisses down her stomach, sucking and biting as he wanted. He stopped just before he reached her panties, again looking into her eyes. "Lisbon…"

"Teresa, call me Teresa. This, this is too intimate for last names only, Patrick." Just as it had in his dream, the sound of his given name on her lips caused emotions he was no longer familiar with to stir in his chest.

"Teresa," he smiled at her name, "Are you sure?"

"Patrick, don't stop now, please, don't stop." That again was all the encouragement that he needed. He hooked his thumbs in the waist band of her panties and slowly slid them down her legs, Lisbon arching her hips to help him out.

He kissed her knee again, the same spot he had in the kitchen, and as before a tremor ran through her body. Unlike before, this time he noticed and smiled, he really did enjoy the way her body reacted to her. He quickly kissed up the side of her leg, stopping just before he reached the point he knew she wanted him to touch.

He leaned up again, capturing her lips in a kiss as he placed one of his hands on her breast and the other over her center, barely applying any pressure. She jerked toward him, trying to get more contact with his hand. He continued to kiss her as he slid one finger through her folds skimming over her clitoris, and finding her center, hot and wet.

Breaking the kiss he knelt in front of her, spreading her legs slightly he pressed a kiss directly over her sensitive spot, darting his tongue out to barely lick at it. Her gasp was an indication to him that she was doing it the right way for her.

He used one hand to spread her folds apart to give him better access to her clitoris, while using the other hand to slide a finger into her. He kept the pace slow, thrusting with his hand and alternating between sucking and licking until Lisbon started moving her hips in time with his mouth and hand.

She reached down and buried her hands in his hair, keeping him pinned in place. He could tell she was close, she was murmuring incoherently; he felt her tense around his finger as he applied greater pressure to her sensitive bundle of nerves with his tongue, not stopping until her tremors stopped and she released the hold she had on his hair. Only then did he lean back to look at her face, relaxed like he hadn't seen it before.

"That was amazing." Lisbon said still in the haze from her climax. She didn't notice as Jane got up and moved to the kitchen to clean his face and hand or when he sat on the coffee table across from her, looking at her, drinking her in.

"You are amazing." He said, still in awe of her beauty, laid out before him. His comment seemed to cause her to snap back to reality.

"You're the one who's amazing, all I did was sit here, and speaking of which, you still have all your clothes on."

"True, but, you're the one who's had the crappy week, you deserved a little pleasure," he said, as if she couldn't tell that he was clearly aroused.

Lisbon studied him for a minute before standing and hovering over him. "You know Jane; I just don't work that way." She gave him a hard, fast kiss before straightening and sauntering towards the stairs.

"Where are you going?" He asked, slightly dazed.

"Bedroom, I really don't want to have sex with you on the couch." Jane watched her move, mesmerized by her naked ass, moving in front of him, it wasn't until she had turned the corned up the stairs that her words sunk in. She wasn't going to have sex with him on the couch, but that didn't mean she wouldn't have sex with him on her bed. Cracking one of his trademark grins has quickly stood and rushed up the stairs behind her.

**Authors Note: **Ok, what do you think? Should I just end it there? I'm not sure really. Maybe I'll do another chapter, I guess it all depends if that's what people want…


	6. Chapter 6

**SPOILER IN THE A/N! **For 'His Red Right Hand' because someone mentioned it the last time I did it and I just want to be careful.

**Authors Note: **I've decided that to get over my (apparently personal) funk I'm going to write one chapter a day of something. You all get to reap the benefits :) This chapter is dedicate to the memory of Sam Bosco, and just when I was starting to like him, and also to Minnelli, he will be missed also. Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed, I really appreciate it. And a special thanks to lgmtreader who beated this and got it back to me in one day. It's thanks to her that you're reading this right now.

**Disclaimer:** I liked Minnelli, and Sam was growing on me. This is how you know I don't own them.

Though he was only seconds behind her, Jane still wasn't fast enough to catch Lisbon before she disappeared into her bedroom. He saw her beautiful ass disappearing into the last door down the hallway. He had a brief flash back of another hallway in another time, but shook it off. That was going to get him nowhere; not when he was finally doing what he had been dreaming about for ages, including one very vivid dream just a few hours before.

Taking a deep breath, he pushed the door open and walked slowly into the room. It seemed silly for him to be nervous; after all, they'd already gone this far, and she was just so beautiful. And she wasn't there. Jane had expected to see her lying on the bed, waiting for him, but she was nowhere he could see.

"Teresa?" He called out quietly. He noticed a bright light coming from beneath a door in the corner. Bathroom? Probably. Maybe she was cleaning up? He hadn't thought she would need to, buy maybe he was wrong. Not that he would admit it. Walking towards the door he knocked quickly. "Are you in there?"

"Hold on Jane, I'll be right out," she called.

Lisbon stood in front of the sink and quickly turned the water on. She wanted to have an excuse for being in here. How do you explain to someone that despite the fact that they've seen you completely naked, you're still uncomfortable just laying on the bed naked waiting for them? She didn't think there was a woman alive who would be able to do that and not get paid for it.

She heard a noise against the door, like Jane was leaning on it, then his voice, "You know, _Teresa,_" the emphasis on her name made her smile, "I've wondered what you would look like naked, and nowhere in all of my fantasies were you anywhere near as perfect as you were tonight."

Lisbon smirked; she had never accused him of being stupid. She took another look in the mirror, she'd never been one to think critically of her body, but now that she was standing there in all her naked glory she couldn't help but wonder if perhaps there were parts of her that she didn't want the man on the other side of the door looking at.

"I've always liked looking at your butt. Ok, not always, but, for a long time. You think it's a coincidence that I'm always behind you when we walk places? I just love the way you walk. It's so…sexy. I know you don't try to be, but God, Teresa," her name fell off his lips easier and easier each time he said it, "You're the most beautiful woman, I wouldn't change a bit of you."

Lisbon smiled as she shut off the water; he really could be sweet when he wanted to be. She looked at the robe on the back of the door, wondering if she should put it on or just go out as she was, stark naked.

"If you stay in there much longer I'm going to think that you weren't serious about having sex with me." She knew he was joking but it still had the desired effect. Forgetting the robe she smirked as she pulled open the bathroom door and mock glared at him.

"Oh, I still intended to have sex tonight," she said in a teasing tone, "if you're _lucky_ it'll be with you." She attempted to push past him, purposely brushing against him, but was stopped by her arms grabbing her waist and his lips on hers. The kiss was soft, not pushing, as if to reassure each other that they really were going to do this. Lisbon broke the kiss first, pulling Jane slightly with her to the bed.

"You're wearing too many clothes." She said, slipping her hands into his jacket and pushing it off his shoulders.

"I took my shoes off already, that's got to count for something." Jane said, leaning in for another quick kiss.

"Not much." Lisbon mumbled between kisses. She was finding it hard to undo the buttons on his vest while Jane was peppering kisses all over her face and neck. "Jane, as much as I love what you do to me, if you want me to show you what I can do you're going to need to stop." Jane chuckled against her throat as she shivered.

"Cold, Teresa? Maybe you're wearing too few clothes."

"Or maybe you're wearing too many." The talking served to distract Jane from his nibbling and she was able to unbutton both his vest and his shirt. She smoothed her hands across his chest noting the sparse sprinkle of hair and the way his tiny nipples peak at the touch.

Jane shrugged out of his shirt and vest as Lisbon's hands went for his pants. "You know, for a guy you wear entirely too much clothing." She flipped the button and pulled down the zipper, pushing his pants and his plain blue striped boxers off his hips.

"You talk too much," Jane mumbled, leaning in to kiss her again, but was distracted by her hand on his penis.

She used his distraction to push him back onto her bed, straddling his waist and kissing him hard and passionately. She kept one hand on his erection as she began to kiss him down his throat to his chest. He moaned as she scraped her teeth across his nipples. She kissed and sucked her way down his chest. She swirled her tongue into his navel and chuckled as he bucked against her hand.

She cupped his balls with one hand as she moved her other hand up and down his length. She looked up at him and smiled before placing a kiss on his tip, his deep moan and his hands spreading out on the bed spread next to him were his answer.

Slowly she took his length into her mouth, running her tongue across his sensitive underside. She began to move up and down his length in a slow rhythm. He brought his hands up to her hair; she prepared for him to try to control the movement and was surprised when instead of trying to push her deeper or move her faster he pulled her off of him.

"Patrick?" She was confused; she knew he was enjoying it, why did he want her to stop?

"Not like that, I want, I want you. I want to be in you, not that way, not this time." He was rambling, obviously having a hard time controlling himself.

She nodded, understanding, and rolled off of him and opened the drawer in the bedside table. She pulled out a small box and from the box an even smaller foil package. Tearing it open she quickly rolled the condom over him and straddled his waist again.

"Are you ready?" She asked with a slight smile.

"No," was his response. She opened her mouth to ask him what had happened when he sat up and pulled her to him, crushing her lips with his. He reached his hands between them, cupping her breasts and tweaking her nipples before working lower and cupping her mound, touching and massaging to make sure that the was still as excited as she had been just a short time before. When he was satisfied that she was ready he laid her back on the bed and whispered in her ear, "Now, I'm ready," before he thrust into her in one quick movement.

She gasped in surprise; she hadn't been expecting him to act so quickly. He remained still for a moment, getting used to the feeling and allowing her to adjust before he started moving, slowly at first but faster as his need grew and built.

Lisbon had both of her arms wrapped around his back, pulling him closer; Jane reached up to grab one of her hands, bringing it between their bodies, guiding her hand to her most sensitive spot.

"You have to help me out Teresa; I need you to help me out this time, please?" It was almost as if he was begging her, pleading for her to help make it better for her.

"I don't need—"

"No, please, I can't…I need you to do this, I need to know that you…" he groaned, a deep animalistic sound. "Please Teresa, I want—need you to finish with me, please…"

She finally agreed, helping him find pleasure for herself and him at the same time. She could feel the pleasure building, could tell by the look on his face that he was close. She didn't hold off when she felt her pleasure building, wanting to spill over, she came again, calling his name. It didn't take much after that for him to come; a few pounding thrusts and he was spent, collapsing on top of her.

"I never, I never actually thought that…" Jane was panting as he carefully rolled off her.

"Yeah, no kidding." Lisbon looked over at him and smiled. She never thought that when Pink woke her up that night that she would end up, laying next to Patrick Jane, naked, and as happy as she'd been in a very long time.


End file.
